


Genial - Christmas Cards

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1477]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, Tony has a unique view point on Holiday cards.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1477]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Genial - Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/17/2003 for the word [genial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/17/genial).
> 
> genial[ jeen-yuhl, jee-nee-uhl ]  
> adjective  
> warmly and pleasantly cheerful; cordial:  
> a genial disposition; a genial host.  
> favorable for life, growth, or comfort; pleasantly warm; comfortably mild:  
> the genial climate of Hawaii.  
> characterized by genius.
> 
> This is for Day 6: Holiday Cards of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/229490.html).

Tony didn’t make a big deal about it at work, but he absolutely loved this time of year. He always got the most interesting Holiday cards. Most of them were from his frat brothers, but the wife du jour of Senior’s often sent a completely inappropriate Christmas card.

He’d gotten one with a black Santa. There’d been another one that was supposed to be one of those ones that donated money to the American Humane Society if you ordered them, only the cards had people in fur jackets. Clearly, a mixed message just like Senior and his wives.

His favorite Christmas card so far had been the one from his frat brother, Mark, when he ran out of time and used a generic online card. He’d customized it with a photo of him and his wife, but he’d forgotten to change the generic names and replace them. 

Working with Gibbs, Tony rarely had time to go all out for Christmas and the Holiday cards that came in were always a bright spot at the end of a long hard day. He sent out his own Christmas cards too. Most of the time he used a memorable photo from one of the team’s misadventures on a case that year.

The year he’d sent a photo of himself in the hospital under blue lights with the plague, his frat brothers had responded en masse with demands that he take better care of himself. He’d gotten more phone calls that year than he usually did. Some of them had even threatened to come down and make sure he was taking care of himself. 

Now, he tried to get the team to pose for hilarious photos and use one of those instead of one of the photos that he without fail ended up injured in. However, this year even his genial attitude wasn’t having any luck convincing people to pose for the photo. He’d tried to get Abby on his side, but no luck there either. 

In retaliation, he decided to send an extra special set of Holiday cards to the team. The cards would read from Spanky and would feature Tony’s ass in "I’ve been naughty, spank me" panties featuring Santa hats to add to the Christmas theme. It would be the perfect revenge for not posing in his Holiday card photo.

He still needed to decide what to send to his frat brothers. He was kind of tempted to send them the spank me card as well, but he wasn’t sold on the idea. He knew they would give him so much shit if he sent that card, but it would probably make them all laugh. 

He scrolled through the various pictures he had of the team this year. One of them caught his eye. He was in Gibbs’ lap. He had no idea what they were doing, but he had looked animated and Gibbs had a smile on his face. 

He couldn’t resist pulling that picture and adding the spank me one as well to make the Holiday card. This was going to be his best Christmas card ever. He also couldn’t wait to see how his coworkers reacted when they got his spank me card. He was pretty sure that Tim’s response was going to be epic.

Tony smirked as he answered Tim’s phone call a few days later. “What the Hell, Tony? Delilah almost skinned me alive.”

“You’re welcome, Tim.”

“Seriously, what were you thinking, Tony?”

“I was thinking that if you didn’t want to help with my Holiday card photo that I’d just have to do my own Holiday card photo.”

“Geez, Tony. This was all because we wouldn’t do your stupid Holiday photo?”

“It’s not stupid to me, Tim,” Tony quietly retorted, a touch of hurt in his voice.

“Don’t be like that, Tony.”

“No, Tim. I’m done.” Tony hung up the phone and tried to forget about Tim’s opinion of him. Fortunately, the rest of the team took the Holiday card a lot better. In fact, the Holiday card got Tony a special invite to Gibbs’ house for their very own special Christmas. Tony definitely wasn’t complaining about that.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are interested, here are the panties Tony wore in the spank me picture. The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
